My Longing for Love
by Wannabe-Pansgirl96
Summary: Rikku has slipped into depression will her friend from the past a certian Machine Faction leader be the answer a RikkuGippal Fic.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- Okay I don't own any of the characters or Square Unix do I have to tell you this?  
This is my first Final Fantasy Fic Plz review and tells if it's good, by the way it is a Rikku/Gippal but it will also contain Tidus/Yuna Paine/Baralai Maybe others Like Nooj/Leblanc   
Summary It's after the games and Rikku finds herself alone with something missing to make her spirit whole Yuna tries to help but it's no use Rikku has slipped into a somewhat long depression slipping farther down each day, but can a familiar face from the past change all this I hope so!  
Here it goes Rikku's Pov I was down in the cabin in the Celsius as sipped a glass of wine… it was late and I was letting my thoughts wander something I did a lot of lately. I just can't stay the happy go lucky Rikku anymore I don't know why. I have been searching my thoughts but all I feel is a desperate longing for something someone. Wait I just thought someone am I missing lo.. No that couldn't possibly be I'm only Seventeen how could I want love? I left my glass and glided to the elevator I have drunk way too much wine so instead I went to bed.  
  
"Rikku"  
" Hmm"  
" Rikku come on"  
"Who is it, are you Gippal?"  
I open my eyes I'm in a dream what is Gippal doing in my dream could this be the person I am longing for? No it can't be my childhood friend and crush?  
I popped up forgetting about my dream I put on my clothes a baby blue bikini top and a white very mini skirt and a light pink scarf. I put my hair up in its messy but cute ponytail and headed for the bridge. I was going to meet Yunie at the Djose temple Yippy! I haven't seen Yunie and Tidus in so long but why did they want to meet at Djose temple? oh well. "Buddy, to Djose we go!" I squealed. Even though I am depressed I still act like my old self in front of everyone because I don't want them to worry, but of course Yunie could see through me. So I get in big Chocobo dodo with Yunie. With every one else I'm fine.  
"Already there." Buddy yelled "Yippy Skippy" I screeched and ran off the ramp and to the temple I couldn't wait to see Yunie and Tidy Widy. "Oppsies" I ran blindly into someone I stood up and wiped my bum.  
"Sorry about that I was in a hurry" I whispered I looked up and instantly regretted what I had said "Hello Cid's Girl!" "Oh poopie Gippal did you have to get in my way?"  
" Yep, sure did"  
I hated that sly grin currently placed on his face suddenly I felt embarrassed of all the people in Spira I had to run in to Gippal. I gazed into his eyes I tried to read them but I got lost in his gorgeous sparkling eyes I tried to look away but he looked just as mesmerized with my eyes for once… I felt pretty… his eyes were so amazing our eyes stayed locked for several long moments and then… " Rikku, I know you think I'm sexy but… this is taking it to the next level" he said in a sarcastic tone. I couldn't help it I could feel the heat of a blush creeping up my neck to my cheeks.  
"Humph"  
"Yes, you are speechless at how hot I am"  
" I am not you you uh poopie head."  
" I haven't been called that before"  
"That is because you are not lucky enough to be insulted my a lovely lady like me."  
At this Gippal burst out in laughter " You a lovely lady? Hahahahahahaha " Gippal sputtered. At this I was hurt no one likes being called ugly I glared at Gippal and Smack I had slapped him amazed ay my action I looked at Gippal he looked just as surprised and then I walked away leaving Gippal to gawk in stupidity. End of chappie hope you guys like! Please read and review hugs self it took me a little while to do that. 


	2. Chappie 1

Ok thank you Dark card mistress and Killkikypeople ( gives gippal's autograph) for the great reviews plz keep reading it means a lot to me ok and if anyone else is reading than pplllz review if no one reviews the story will end so plz review.  
Gippal- will you please get going? And I won't do any more auto graphs!  
Me- You have to I own you! Mwahahahaha Gippal- no you don't!  
Me-waaaaa! waaaaaaa!  
Ok I DON'T OWN THE CHARICTARS Now to get started Gippal - Finally Rikku's Pov (((((((((())))))))))))  
  
As I walked off I gazed back Gippal was STILL gawking what a nincompoop (HeHe)!I looked ahead there was Tidus Wakka Paine Yuna Lulu the whole gang even Nooj!  
"Surprise!"  
"Surprise......what?"  
"Ummm it's your....... Birthday?" asked Yuna "My Birthday is Next month Duh!"  
"Oh well ummm He he." stuttered Yuna "Well it's nice to see ya'll" as I stared at the crowd I noticed somthing every one was paired up even Nooj and Paine!! This can't be right.  
"Sorry I'm late."yelled a familiar voice" the Machine fation was busy and I ran in to Rikku."' Sooo...whats the get together about?"  
"It was supposed to be my birthday but someone didn't know that my birthday was next month."I put pressure on the word someone.Well I guess that person will remain nameless I thought.Gippal pulled me aside what was with him today?  
"Umm ... Rikku I need help around the faction disableing some machines could you help?"he asked " You just called me Rikku"  
"Well if you don't like it I could call you somthing else... like Rafiki?"  
"No,no thats ok"  
"Well can you?"  
"Ummmmmmm.... ok I'll just need somewhere to stay are there any good apartments?"  
"Yeah sure Cids girl"  
"Crid ib (Shut up) Gippal!"  
"Nah thats ok" Gippal released me I walked back to Yuna " So what are we gonna do now?"  
"Well I already made resevations at the restrant soooo we should go"  
"Ok lets go!"We headed towards town and walked into the square were the Restrant was. We walked inside and Yuna went up to the desk.  
"Reservations under Yuna"  
"Please be seated we will be with you in a moment"  
"Ok Thankyou" the she muttered to the waiter and pointed to me.  
" Ummm Yunie where is the bathroom?"  
"Right over there"  
"Ok be right back"I had just realized I really needed to go to the bathroom. I ran into a stall and slipped off my skirt and went pee flushed the toilet and pulled up my skirt. Then I went to wash my hand and left the bathroom. When I got back everyone was gone poopie they went to the table with out me I walked to the desk.  
"Where is my table it's under Yuna?"  
" In the back by the bay window" I slowly made my way to the back where a bunch of waiters were standing around the table then Yuna pointed to me and said somthing to the waiters.  
"Happy birthday to you , Happy Birthday to you , Happy birthday dear...... Rikku Happy birthday to you" and a sudden burst of applause came. I clapped and looked around the table there were no seats left..... exept one next to Gippal poopie.I went to Yuna and whispered "Do I have to sit next to him" I begged "Yep" she said aloud I slowly and carefully made my way to the seat Why me I asked my self but secretly I was sorda happy........ what, I mentally slapped my self.I took a seat and picked up the menu and looked at the beverages Red wine was looking very appealing. So for my meal I ordered a Salad and a glass of wine.Every one looked at me weird espeacilly Yuna she KNEW I only drank wine when I was depressed but she didn't bother...... ... good I thought.  
" Whats wrong with you Cid's girl" Gippal whispered" You never used to drink wine"  
" Crid ib (Shut up) Gippal I'm depressed so just Crid ib" " Fine sheesh you never used to be this up tight"  
" Any way about that place I needed to stay do you have any ideas?"  
" Well you could stay in my place I mean it only a mile away from the temple"  
" Fine ok will I get payed?" " Yes you will be working with me where the more complex machina are and we might travel to the othe temples to disable their machina"  
"Ok thats good when do I get started ?"  
" Tomorow so we'll get your stuff today where are you Living now?"  
" The Celseius"  
" Ok good where are they now?"  
" About a half mile from here ok?"  
" Ok" I finished my salad and two glasses of wine by the time we left I was feeling a little bit tipsy so I Waved everyone off and stumbled to the Celsius collapsing halfway there but before the solid ground caught my face I was saved by two soft hands and pulled me up on my feet. They belonged to Gippal.  
" Is it just me Cid's girl or do I keep on saving you?"  
"It's just you Gippal"  
" Well do I need to carry you or can you make it to the ship"Suddenly I felt dizzly and I fell onto my butt.With concern in his eyes gippal picked me up yet agi but this time he surprised me by tossing me over his shoulder in one quick movement so now I was hanging over him like he had just hunted me but no complaints it was actually quite comfy. He came to a stop and placed my softly on the ground I headed up the ramp gathered my things and left the ship quietly so Brother would not see me.I had 3 suitcases full of clothes and makeup more clothes and hair stuff.Gippal took two of the suitcases and I took one. And Slowy we trotted towards a large house with a large sphere pool in the back for leisure.And Finnaly we came to a grang entrance Gippal punched in a few numberd and the doors opened.  
" I'll lead you to your room"  
" MM K" I said tiredly going through several pathways and halls we finaly came to a gold painted french door with several designs on it.I opened the door and there was one of the most gorgeous rooms I have ever seen a snow white bet with a gold painted headstand , endtables,lamps, closet,bathroom and a small makeup table.  
" If you need me I will be in the kitchen" he mumbled I walked in to the room and stuffed all my clothes in the closet I looked out the window it was getting dark 8:00. Time to change in to P.J's what fun it would be to tease Gippal (Hehe)so I put on my skimpiest and sexiest pj's a red lace V neck belly top that showed a lot of cleavege and very short shorts with a thong. I found my way to the elevator that went to the kitchen and saw Gippal seaching through the fridge when he closed the door and turned my way I almost saw him droll so I went to the fridge opened it up and got a can of sprite. I could feel gippals Eyes on me I closed the fridge and dropped my soda on the floor.  
" Opps" Slowly I bent down and picked up my sprite pausing and then pulling up strait I sat next to Gippal and opened my sprite slowly and took sip.I got up and walk around the room checking out every thing. Then I walked over to Gippal now he was standing I reached up and brushed his face and ran my fingers through his hair getting caught up in the moment then.  
" Good night Gippal" I said as I walked away I turned around and looked at Gippal there he was standing there with a look of complete surprise. I turned around and headed to bed.  
  
End of Chappie hope you liked it Please Read and review love Rikku&Gippal4Ever 


	3. Confused

Okay this is the 3rd chappie so I hope you enjoy love you all!  
Rikku&Gippal4ever!  
  
After my encounter with Gippal I felt quite happy with myself swelled with pride I realised I can't find my room oooohhhh POOPIE so what do I do now? I could ask Gippal but he would make some rude comment what a pickle I'm in now. I headed back to the kitchen.  
" Eeerrrrmmm...Gippal I can't find my room your house is just to darn big hehe" I said akwardly a smirk appeared on his face ohh why did I have to give him satisfation I insantly regreted what I had said.  
"Well I could show you for a ... price.  
" What is the price...?"  
"Hmmmm you could .... kiss me?"  
"Ewwww do I have-"but my words were cut off bye the pressing of Gippal lips against mine I could't pull away a voice in my head screamed it's Gippal but another said you know you like him the latter of the two took over me I ran my fingers through Gippal's hair his light smell of colonge filling my senses he ran his hand up and down my back getting a little close to my behind.Finally we pulled away both of us out of breath from the kiss we had just shared. Sjock in his eyes Gippal looked down on me.  
" Well I guess I can show you to your room now"  
" I would hope so" I winked at him "What is that supposed to mean ?"  
"Oh nothing..... its just It's never I men NEVER gonna happen again" a smile tugged at my lips.  
"Yes but the really funny thing is that you didn't slap me, complain or pull away hmm I wonder why..." My cheeks staind red I couldn't help it.  
" Well erm that .. um hehe...... reflex?" I shrugged " Oh no no no that defentaly is not it hmmmmmm" " Ok I admit it it was a ... what are the word great kiss!"  
" I'll have to remenber that... well to your room we go!"WE headed through the series of pathways this time I remembered whitch hallways to go in finally we made it to the room I said goodnight and went to bed but I wasn't tired so instead I sat in bed thinking.....Oh why do I want love I have been perfectly ok without it but now I just am so empty is it the fact that everyone was paired up or is it that I am not on a mission to save Spira anymore? I have never thought of any one I have been with in my life to be Serious just a one nighter and BAM they would be gone in the morning. A song came to mind....  
  
Here here I am again And i'm staring at these same four walls Alone again And now all the colors blend And I'm growing numb and I've become this empty page ((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))  
  
Hmmmmm why have I become this way all I think a bout is love and I'm always depressed exept around Gippal Hold it......... what am I saying???? would ... no no could Gippal be the one ? why am I thinking about him so much? what is wrong with me? Why did SHE die? Sobs racked my small feeble body I was shaking uncontrolliblyI heard the door open oh no tell me it isn't Gippal I can't cry I can't cry no not in front of Gippal no.... but it was too late I burst out in tears.  
  
" Ummm... Rikku are you ok?" I cried harder I shook my head.I heard footsteps closer closer he cameI hid my face I could not let Gippal see me like this no I just couldn't.He sat on the bed.  
"Whats wrong?" he said seriously " Nothing Gippal nothing ..... just go awaypleas" slowly my voice came to a whisper.  
" Tell me the truth no one cries for no reason" he lifted my chin with his finger gosh his hands were soft I gazed into his eyesthey were so amazing they were like swirling pools so deep I could just dive into them.I saw concern, fear and also hurt what was wrong with him?  
" I would ask you the same "  
" What do you mean?"  
" I can see it in your eyes"  
" Rikku what is wrong?"  
" I'm just confused... whats wrong with you?"  
"Um well ..... Good night Rikku"He walked to the door and turned back just then I noticed what he was wearing long black shorts and no shirt I stared at his well toned muscles wow he was hot.Then he followed my train of veiw and he smirked turned around. But what I didn't want to tell Gippal was that I'm well scared. 


	4. It was already night

Hi every one I am soooooooo sorry for the delay I just got a review and that snapped me right back in to writing Thanks reviewers enjoy the chappie I'll try to make it long!

I woke up happy I guess you could say a little shaken from last night breakdown and defiantly tired but what can I say I can hide my feelings just like Yunie! Or is that a bad thing? I worked my way through the closet and found my normal outfit ( one from Final Fantasy X-2 except it is red) touched p with some makeup and all my daily waking up stuff. Now to conquer the maze that was Gippals house !I slowly walked through my door and heard something across the hall I creaked the door open for just a little peek but there was Gippal no shirt and all just standing as if he was about to open the door. I mentally slapped my self why did I HAVE to look in there. Now remembering last nights encounter I blushed……. A lot.

"Well, Well, Well if it isn't Cid's girl herself. Come to gawk at my toned body?"

"Umm I errrr was going to get you up" Grr I hate curiosity!

"Sure ok whatever" A sly smile appeared on his face

"We should go down to breakfast we have work today remember Gippal? "

"What are you talking about it's the Friday you guys saved Spira the first time and we have the weekend off."

"Then why did you say I could start work today?" I pouted

"Because I'm an idiot, now come on I'm hungry"

"Tell me something I don't know" I muttered

"I Heard that!" I followed him down the series of path ways letting my mind wander just a little too much my eyes came on a certain some ones body Hey I couldn't help it! Once we got to the kitchen I headed to the fridge and got out some bacon, eggs and sausage and cooked up a feast. Man it was good.

"Hey Gippal got some beer or something?"

"Yep in the cabinet above the microwave"

I opened the cabinet and got some shot glasses out.

"You want some?"

"Sure why not" And before I knew it we were both drunk off of whiskey something new to me but me and Gippal were laughing and catching up on things our lives ,loved ones and our romantic relationships both he and I had no serious relationship other that the one we had when we were younger Me and Gippal were quite the couple always the talk on the street. We talked and talked, then he brought up the kiss we shared.

"Are you sure that will never happen again?" He started to inch closer to me. But I was first I moved in for the kiss he was shocked but he covered it well my tongue traced a long his mouth and then he started to explore my mouth and body running his fingers through my hair and down to my waist pulling me closer to him then we broke apart gasping for air we were still in the kitchen holding each other then I noticed something neither of s were drunk I was completely alert.

"I guess I wasn't so sure."

"I knew you weren't." a soft smile crept up my lips I didn't want this to end but I knew it had to by this time it was night.


End file.
